Hijo de la Luna
by Alemelendez-chan
Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor, venganza y muerte


NOMBRE: Hijo de la Luna

GÉNERO: Yaoi

PAREJAS: Sirius/Remus

ADVERTENCIA: Mpreg, Muerte de un personaje

QUOTE: Fiction (13)

RESUMEN:

En un bosque lejano existió una triste historia llena de Magia y Amor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HIJO DE LA LUNA

Capítulo Ùnico

En medio del bosque se encontraba un hermoso Doncel, de cabellos castaños que lloraba rezando a la señora Luna

"Tonto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda"

Mi señora Luna ya tengo edad de ser desposado y se está pasando la temporado de cortejo y ningun varon se fija en mi y según nuestras costumbres si no soy desposado después de tres días me repudiaran por favor haz que algun varon se fije en mi

"Que una hembra gitana

Conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer

Llorando pedía al llegar el dia desposar un cale"

Del cielo bajó la señora Luna una hermosa mujer piel blanca y ojos de color negro al igual que su cabello

Tu deseo será cumplido, hermoso humano dijo la Señora Luna

Gracias mi Señora

Pero le interrumpió la Luna quiero a cambio tu primer hijo para mi

Pero mi señora es mi primogénito

Ese es el pago que te pido o no hay pacto

Un poco confundido aceptó el trato

La luna sonrió para sí

"Ahora no estaría sola nunca más"

y con esos pensamientos regreso a su hogar allá en el cielo

"Que quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola

Poco le iba a querer

Luna, quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer

Dime, luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel?"

Hijo de la luna

Ya hecho el trato Remus regreso a su pueblo, confiado que el pacto se iba a cumplir

A la ceremonia de presentación llegaron muchos varones en busca de esposa o consorte

Entre ellos llegó un varón llamado Sirius Black de tez morena al igual que la mayoría de alli, con ojos azules bien parecido

Al ver a Remus quedó prendado de él, y lo toma como Consorte

Tiempo después del cortejo formal, se casan y en su primera noche conciben al que será el Hijo de la Luna, que feliz observaba desde el cielo la unión de ambos seres pues su hijo estaba siendo creado por ambos seres

Nueve meses nació un hermoso bebé de tez blanca con el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

"De padre canela nació un niño

Blanco como el lomo de un armiño

Y los ojos grises en vez de aceituna

Niño albino de luna"

Sirius al ver al bebé rabioso reclama a su Consorte, la supuesta infidelidad ya que el bebé no se parecía a él en nada

"Maldita su estampa, este hijo es de un fayo

Y yo no me lo cayo"

La Luna en el cielo festeja el nacimiento de su hijo pues Tiene todo de ella, y la fertilidad de Remus

"Luna, quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer

Dime, luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel?

Hijo de la luna"

Remus sabía que tenía que darle explicaciones a su señor sobre su hijo, mientras amamantaba a su bebé pensaba en la mejor manera de explicarle a su señor, y pensando se quedó dormido en el lecho

Sirius lleno de ira, sacó la daga que siempre llevaba con sigo, encontró a su consorte dormido junto al bebé que había sido fruto de la infidelidad de su amado

Se acercó a Remus y dio fin a su vida, sin darle tiempo a explicarle nada, enterrando la daga en el corazón silenciosamente

Y con la misma daga que había muerto a su consorte se dispuso a matar al bebé, pero al ver esa carta llena de inocencia no pudo asesinarlo

"Gitano al creerse deshonrado

Se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano

¿De quién es el hijo? Me has engañao fijo

Y de muerte la hirió"

Lo llebo a lo más profundo del bosque y lo dejó allí, sin importarle si moría por el frío o si lo devoraba una bestia salvaje

"Luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos

Y alli le abandono"

La luna triste por la muerte de Remus, bajo y cogio en brazos a su hijo y se maravilló, era realmente hermoso

Y se encaminó adentrándose más al bosque, donde había una hermosa casita, donde criaria a su hijo con ayuda de los animales, haciendo un gran pacto con ellos de convertirlo en el hada del bosque, haciéndolo inmortal

"Luna, quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer

Dime, luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel?"

Hijo de la luna

Así criaba a su hijo durante tanto tiempo se quedaba en la tierra para estar con el

"Y las noches que haya luna llena

Será Porque el niño esté de buenas"

Y tanto tiempo sabía La Señora Luna que debía volver al cielo donde observaba con agrado como los animales velaban por su hijo, esperando paciente el momento para regresar con el

"Y si el niño llora menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna

Y si el niño llora menguara la luna

Para hacerle una cuna"

ASÍ PASARON AÑOS Y EL HERMOSO JOVEN CRECIÓ Y LLEGÓ A CIERTA EDAD DONDE NUNCA MÁS CAMBIO, GRACIAS AL PACTO DE LA SEÑORA LUNA CON REMUS HEREDÓ PARTE DE LA MAGIA DE LA SEÑORA LUNA.

Fin.


End file.
